


[Podfic] You Comes and You Goes

by regonym



Category: Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/36976">You Comes and You Goes</a>' by novembersmith. </p><p>    "I can leave the graveyard and return. I can bring him food," said Silas.<br/>"That's all very well you saying that," said Mother Slaughter. "But you comes and you goes and nobody keeps track of you."</p><p>    pg 23, The Graveyard Book</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Comes and You Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at amplificathon, [here. ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/787046.html)

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Graveyard%20Book%20-%20You%20Comes%20And%20You%20Goes%20by%20Novembersmith.mp3).) 

## Duration

12 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Graveyard%20Book%20-%20You%20Comes%20And%20You%20Goes%20by%20Novembersmith.mp3) | **Size:** 4 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/The%20Graveyard%20Book%20-%20You%20Comes%20And%20You%20Goes%20by%20Novembersmith.m4b) | **Size:** 5 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
